The Howl Of The Wolf
by DianaOfFireMountain
Summary: this is about a 12 year old girl named Terra that was raised by some people to be there servants but they never thought the king would find out what they did!!!!!
1. Kings Own

Terra kneeled on the floor a sponge in her hand, rescrubbing the dirty footprints off the tile. Terra is a 12 year old girl, her light brown hair had the redest of natural highlights. Her face resembled that of an angel, a dirty servant angel, but an angel none the less.  
"TERRA!" someone bellowed from upstairs. She threw down the sponge and ran up stairs as fast as her long legs could take her. She ran into a room with a red oak door and bowwed as low as she could to the man inside.  
"What is it master Xer?" she said still bowing.  
"Go saddle the horses and quiek!!!!!" the man snapped. Terra lifted her bow and ran down the stairs and out the door. She had one blue and one green eye. Her lightweight black skirt not making it at all hard to run. She ran into the stabble and grabbed 3 saddles. One for her master, one for herself, and one for the lady of the house. She saddled the 2 mares and the stallion. The stallion was her own horse, she was black with a white star on her right ear. She was givin to Terra by her Shang master, Chang Dragon for her birthday last year. Terra had named the horse Blackstar. Every morning her shang master came to the house and took Terra for her lessons. Shang was an ancient art of hand and kick fighting. She had started learning shang when she was four years old. But she had also learned the use of swords, long bows, regular bows, and daggers from her older friend Elli. Elli had always said that Terra had magic though she never beleive the old lady. Just then the lady of the house, Delia came running out.  
"Stupid girl hurry up!" she screeched just as Terra finished. Terra led the horses out of the stable and to her master Xer and lady of the house Delia.  
"Its the kings own" Delia said starting to cry.  
"It'll be ok my lady," said master Xer "They won't catch us." he glared over at the staring Terra.  
"Saddle up girl!!" Terra bow and jumped onto Blackstars saddle.  
"Where are we goi--" Terra was cut off by Xers shouts to lady Delia. Delia and Xer saddled up and kicked there horses into a gallope. Terra followed.  
  
Terra never had known her parents. Xer and Delia always told her, that her parents deserted her on there doorstep never to return when she was only 4 months old. For all that she knew, her parents were traitors and theives. Since when she was dropped on the doorstep Delia had raised her to be a servant to the house. When Terra ended her training to be a master shang and took the test she never did break free of the house. Always to be a servant even though she still trained with other shangs to better her skill. Terra had always had better senses than anyone. All of them like a wolfs. Thats why when she was granted to be a Shang Master her shang name was. Shang Wolf or Terra Wolf.  
  
They rode on down the road. Terra felt some weird hoof beats other than hers, Xers or Delias. She looked backwards to see about 10 horses and there men riding after them.  
"Master and Delia!!!" Terra yelled at them "Horses right behind us!!!" Xer looked back and kicked his horse faster as Delia screamed and cried. Terra looking back ahead of them pulled her horse to a stop as did Delia and Xer. A circle was formed around them. The armor Terra realised was of the Kings own and she bowed deep on her saddle at them then came back up.  
"Xer your charged for kidnapping royalty" said one man who road forward.  
"I didnt do it!" Xer lied and pointed at Delia "She did it!"  
"You are both charged for kidnapping then" said the man as he rode closer. Xer took out his dagger and pointed it at the man.   
"Dont get any closer!" Xer yelled. Suddenly a flash of light came down and out. Xer sat on the saddle his arm cut from shoulder to elbow with the mans sword.  
"Serender and tell me were Terra is" the man ordered Xer.  
"She right over there" Delia said crying pointing at Terra. Terra took out her bow.  
"Dont come any closer" She ordered the men  
"Please come with us Terra, on orders of the king" said another man "My name is Raoul" he said. Terra put her bow back where it belonged: on her saddle and rode over to Raoul.  
"You better explain whats going on when we get to were we are going." said Terra to Raoul.  
"Oh, we'll tell you more than that when we get to Corus the capital" he said back as some men arrested Delia and Xer. Tieing them to there saddles and tieing their horses to some of the Kings Own's horses. They started down the quiet road to Corus. 


	2. Arrival At Corus

As the sun rised over the distant hills, a city started to take form under the skys purples, blues and greens. Its masive gates blocking much from view. Terra awed by this new scene caught up with Raoul. It has been two whole weeks as far as Terra has counted since she left her old home near the desert in a fantasisising home. Though she never did like it. Raoul had bought her a new pair of breaches and a tunic. Both a navy blue color with red lining.  
"Is that..Corus??" questioned Terra her mouth hanging open.  
"Sure is, isnt she beautiful" remarked Raoul back. Terra nodded her head and wiped the dirt packed in her face.  
"Can we please stop near some water?" She asked.  
"Now why would you wanna do that so close to our destination?" Raoul said  
"I want to wash my face...and make a good impression." she said meekly. Raoul laughed.  
"Sure kid some of the others might wanna come back fresh too" Raoul led the team to a small lake.  
"Clean up men" he bellowed to all the other Knights. Some men walked to the water including Terra and washed there faces and arms. Others brushed the horses off and combed their mains. After everything was acomplished everyone saddled back up and rode on, Terra riding right next to Raoul.  
"Raoul...? Can I ask you something" She said quietly.  
"Ya sure kid."  
"Where am I going to be staying?"  
"In the palace" he said not sounding like it was such a big deal.  
"In the palace???! But thats an important place" she said suprised.  
"Ya, and your important. You wouldnt understand right now. Just wait til we get there and you'll understand soon enough."  
"But I want to understand now!"  
"Just wait, we are almost at the gates" he urged. Terra looked up her eyes filled with astonishment. The gates were very tall, and looked very old to Terras eyes. The brown color sparkled with a kind of gleam she had never seen. Seeing the sun peeking through above them made the scene more than just a memory. It was a dream come true. They rode under the huge gates into a world of comotion. The streets were packed with people, children, stores and homes. The people waved at the Kings Own and at HER. Terra had never felt so respected, as they picked through the crowd trying not to step on anyone. The streets were lined with flowers and food. They were filled with people, goods, animals, and the frsh smell of the city. On the higher levels of the homes people shook out rugs and cleaned.  
"Why do you look so in suspense Terra, havnt you seen a big city before?" Raoul whispered. She shook her head, closing her open mouth. For a while they rode on Terra thinking of something to say if she saw someone important. She smoothed her tunic out from long wear. Finally they came up over a hill. Something was on the distance. It gleamed in its own glory, its towers raising up looking as if they touched the sun. This was the palace of Tortall. Where their royal majesties King Jonathan and Queen Thayet lived. They rode up to another gate, smaller than the last but yet somehow more beautiful! The gate keeper opened up the gate nodding at Raoul.  
"To the stables it is Terra, then we will go inside and talk with some people." Raoul remarked.  
"Talk to wh---" she was cut off as someone led Blackstar inside the stables and she jumped down from her horse.  
"Come on Terra lets go" said Raoul halfway up the hill   
"Blackstar will be fine" Terra hesitated then ran up the hill after Raoul not knowing someone was watching from the palace. 


	3. The Door

Page Devan looked out the window her grey and gold tunic resting lightly agenst her 11 year old body. The wind was calm and cool, just the right breeze to keep her cool while working on her homework with some friends. Her inch long dark brown hair settled agenst her head as she pushed it back. The spike it was usually in at the begining of the day had worn off after the mornings training in the yards. She spotted someone walking up the hill. From the looks of the person she was a girl. The girls shoulder long hair waved very little while she caught up to the man Devan knew was Raoul of Goldenlake.   
"Now whats this all about.." Devan muttered still looking out the window. A strong hand rested on her shoulder as Skyler leaned over the to look out the window himself.  
"I don't know who that girl is." he replied leaning back and taking his hand off her shoulder.   
"I never thought there was any other girl pages, or squires in the palace sept you, "Anyways it's not important we need to get back to our homework theres only about 30 minutes left of time til I got to go back to my rooms." he sat back down again as Devan started to help him with his math work. Over the horizen, unseen by the boy or girl, a blue haze drifted agenst the setting sun lighting a path that would change there futures.  
  
  
~~~Elsewhere in the castle~~~  
  
  
Terra of Maidenpoint and Raoul of Goldenlake walked down a thin hall lined with torches lit aflame by the servents in front of them. As they walked on the walls started to show less age and more beauty. At the end of the hall was a large door about 8 feet tall. The carvings in the wood filled with design and life. Terra stood in front of the door in awe, never in her life had she seen such beautiful work on such a large, vast object. Raoul walked up in front of her and took out a key from one of his pockets.  
"Are you ready to figure out why you are here Lady Terra?" he asked.  
"Why is it all of a sudden your calling me Lady Terra?" she questioned her eyes still following the twists and turns of the door.   
"Would you rather me call you Sir Terra?" he remarked  
"Would you like me to stick my foot in your mouth" she snapped.  
"Well if you want to know this is the place where your life turns upside down Lady Terra." Raoul opened the door what Terra saw she could not believe. 


End file.
